winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flora
Descriptions of Transformations Are they ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY to be written out in sentences? Why don't you just upload Youtube videos? It saves everyone time for both the reader and the writer. - we can add youtube ideos (who took those away)--♫SORRIE!♫OMG its snowing! 22:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorrie, I just haven't gotten to this page yet. They are going up now. Roxy13 21:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 don't get your hopes on roxy everything would be all right trust me. Project Characters { }Expand History { }MORE PICS!!! { }add more info! I love all the winx girls every day but that would be too amazed about myself too i guess. Somebody fix this so Richtext can be used.Winxfan1 14:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 OK. What Live-action Tom and Jerry films? Winxfan1 19:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Ditto, I tried to find them on wikipedia, and I wasn't able too.--Helena healing fairy 17:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I know. It was strange. Winxfan1 11:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Ok. I have fixed it for Richtext. Somebody will need to fix the infobox template, I can't save it on my pc for some reason.Roxy13 20:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 We probably need a mugshot of Flora for the infobox. Winxfan1 16:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 This page is on the fritz! NOTHING WILL SAVE!!!!! I HAVE TRIED DOZENS OF TIMES AND NOTHING WORKS!!!Roxy13 22:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Try this: 1. Go to Wikitext mode 2. Type or change whatever needs to be changed. 3. Click Preview. 4. repeat steps 2 and 3. That should help. BTW, I added a mugshot of Flora. But someone will have to shrink the image. Winxfan1 03:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Kay. I can handle that. Roxy13 13:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 No need! RichText is saving!!!!Roxy13 13:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Cool. Winxfan1 17:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 What? What happened to the screenshots? Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 What happened to the Flora1 pic? Winxfan1 13:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 I don't know. Nothing, I guess. It looks the same. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 18:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) This page looks fantastic! Bellisimo! (idk how to spell it) red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 12:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 what did you mean by that are you sure about this show? so good I'm so glad to see you again flora thank so much for coming. I really like how are things are going so well by doing the right that to make sure that your powers you'll get stronger every day. not so great about doing your own teamwork that everyone will like the best thing you'll ever seen. thank you for the complete that was so nice of you. Thank you for the gift. Flora will love this planet. FML I just died a little inside reading this. And who decided Flora was a princess all of the sudden? La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Flora as a Princess?! I know the 2nd movie had Flora state that she was a princess. However I'm wondering if we're suddenly deciding that she is or isn't. My opinion is that she isn't one. Flora never introduced herself as a princess in any episode Italian or English in any of the 4 episodes. I propose that we make it a policy to prohibit anyone from giving Flora and Miele royal titles until we have more information on the subject. The 2nd movie was pretty slap dash IMO and didn't seem to follow the canon of the 4 seasons anyway. I believe that Flora used the title as a ruse to gain entrance and what I really don't understand is why Stella or Aisha didn't do that instead.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 23:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Aisha and Stella are well-known princesses. And as for the ruse, everyone would know if Flora was lying andif it was ruse, assuming that Linphea even has a princess.Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I meant that for some reason known only to them the writers of the 2nd movie suddenly decided that Flora was a princess. Why didn't Aisha or Stella try to gain access instead?La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) They probrably had to think on their feet and Flora came up with an idea first. I just thought of something, could Flora and her family be important? I mean in the comics they state that the tution is expensive hence Bloom getting a scholarship and Musa working at the school. By that fact alone we can conclude that Flora's family has money. And there's the episode where they had to go the Linphea. Flora's sister is the one who told them something about the sage and warned them about the water. A normal child wouldn't have been able to do that or at least gained access the sage. My memory of the episode is kind of foggy, so there may be stuff that I got wrong. Anyway the point is if Flora isn't a princess could she be some other kind of noble or least come from a family that's high class? Just something to think about. Sailorwinx 06:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Flora is not the princess of Linphea. I season 5 It was revealed that Princess Krystal was the princess of Linphea. Her relationship with Helia seems to have hurt her. Videos Most of the trasnformations sequences were either not working or removed on youtube. We need a new video for magic winx, enchantix, and believix♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 17:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Secret of the Lost Kingdom Hints nice pictures!!! I wish i could get some pictures like that!!! WONDERFUL JOB!!! where do u get those colorful pictures? lol, ~ anonymous user. Irrelevant Information There is a lot of info that has nothing to do with Flora in the Season section of the page. "While in the tower Bloom finds what appeared to be the Dragon Flame, only to be confronted by the Trix, who were stopped by Miss Griffin, who not only got out of her cell thanks to Riven and Brandon, but managed to put the Trix in one of their own: a barrier followed by a granite cage. Icy was extremely cheesed off and her temper, combined with the release of her powers was enough to break Miss Griffin's barrier. Sky decides to create a diversion to stop the Creatures of the Dark so Miss Griffin gives him a Wind Rider. Bloom volunteers to go with Sky while the witches, Stella, Brandon, Riven, and Knut went inside the portal." Has nothing to do with Flora. And the stuff that is about her is summerised badly. I suggest people edit the page so information about Flora is present but info that is not is removed. (I personally don't feel comfortable editing that much info be myself) I-Angel (talk) 11:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Princess? I'm fixed it,but the one make the trouble can't rest in peach,i'm gonna find who is the trouble maker!!!! Love Flora Can you send me all the winx club girls and transformation please ....Flora9.........(reply) How? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 04:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany You love action,extreme stuff,it showed in the way you talk,DZB have lots of action isn't it??♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Is it me or are people forgetting that the whole Flora's not a princess thing is based on Nick version? The Rai version had her as a princess. I really hate conflicting versions so I would just go by Rai, and origal Italian. 00:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) @67.142.162.26 Flora is not a princess,Krystal is................. DbzWinx (talk) 18:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Tiff Flora is princess in helia's heart Can anyone do a cleanup on this talkpage? It has useless headers and stuff :( :'Reply to SARAH hyder:''' What's wrong with it? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol no, that's not what I mean.. I ment that this talk has useless headers and no text. Like that one "Flora is a princess in Helia's heart". I only ment not to do that, and erase those headers or atleast put them into normal text format. Can we change Flora's infobox pic to this? This was originally for my talkbox, but you can rename it. La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 07:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I think there's something odd with the colors and quality of your picture. Am I wrong? If you think it's good, then you can replace the photo in the infobox file. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, Sarah? Can you try to capture a better quality picture? Here is something wrong with the quality and colors as Julie said... Nope, no color problems. This was right after Flora transformed, so she was glowing. that's why her color's are a bit changed. Here's a new ver: La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 06:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) As said, basically the current infobox picture is pretty fine. A cold wind of Autumn 07:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) hi guys! why is it that the trix always find away to get someone on there team.Bellaboo1092 (talk) 06:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC) First, I do not really get what you meant to ask. Please check your grammar. Second, why are you asking this here? This is talk page for Flora, not Trix. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 07:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Flora's World of Winx infobox picture looks way too dark. May I suggest we pick another one, with better lighting? FiniteTsukuyomi (talk) 05:35, December 18, 2016 (UTC)